The present invention is directed to a dual side album leaf and method and apparatus for making the album leaf.
Prior art photographic albums typically require the consumer to manually insert conventional prints into a classic sleeve, or use adhesive to bond conventional prints to blank album pages. This is a time consuming, difficult operation that provides less than satisfactory results. Consumers often procrastinate and do not place prints in albums when they receive them from the photofinisher, risking loosing time and event references. A further disadvantage in the prior art photographic albums is that the pages are not uniform in texture, the reflections from the plastic sleeves interfere with viewing, and are prone to tearing. When adhesives are used to maintain the prints in the album, alignment becomes critical. Additionally, many adhesives can damage a print and often fail after time, thus, allowing the prints to fall out of the album. In addition, the multiple layers make for very thick album pages, thus limiting the number of images that can be stored in a given album. Also, in addition to purchasing separate binder album pages, adhesive and other items are sometimes required to be purchased.
It is known in the art to bind prints in a single album, such as a Qualex Galaxy Print Book, but this is limited to one image per single sided page.
It is also known in the art that montage prints can be made by digital and conventional optical techniques. However, these montage prints are limited in that they are only available in single-sided form and not specifically designed for use directly into an album.
It has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,692 that a dual sided album leaf can be made by folding of a sheet having images on one side so as to produce a single album leaf having images on both sides. While this invention has provided a method of producing images on both sides of an album leaf made of photographic media, there is still a need to provide a method and apparatus for producing multiple album pages in a continuous manner both on photosensitive media and standard media.
The present invention solves many of the problems of the prior art that provides a method of making a unitary dual sided album leaf which is relatively easy to produce, relatively thin in construction, on both photosensitive and standard media, and requires no further mounting by the user.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a replaceable printing cartridge for use in a printer having a defined processing path along which a media travels, the replaceable printing cartridge being positioned on the printer for printing on the media and is capable of being removed without disturbing the processing path, comprising;
a first print mechanism for printing on the first printing side of the media; and
a second print mechanism for printing of the media.
The above, and other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the accompanying detailed description thereof when considered in conjunction with the following drawings.